Mine Would Be You
by RookieBlueFanatic32
Summary: This song, Mine Would Be You by Blake Shelton, gave me inspiration for the story! It's all McSwarek! Karaoke night is involved! It is slighty AU-possibly set sometime in S5. It is M rated for a reason so if that's not your thing then please do not read! Summary's not the best but the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! I got the inspiration for this fic from a song I hear a lot on the radio. Everytime I heard it this idea for a story popped in my head so I figured I better write it out! I love this song & I think it fits McSwarek perfectly! This is my first M rated story so please don't be too critical; however, I think the scene(s) will fit perfectly with the song! If you don't like M rated stories then please DO NOT read! Ch. 1 is K+ so if you want to read Ch. 1 as a One-Shot that is perfectly okay with me! But be warned, Ch. 2 will be M rated! This is set sometime in the future (maybe season 5) so that is why I characterized it as AU. Chapter 1 has been written for a while but I just wasn't sure where to go with it, nor have I had the time to type it out. However, inspiration struck today and I just ran with it so chapter 2 is now written and should be up soon. So with that being said, here is chapter 1! (I looked on IMDb to see if I could find the bartender's name, and it had Seth so that is what I am going to use for my story.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the song **_**Mine Would Be You**_

**Chapter 1: Karaoke Night **

Sam and Andy had been back together six months and it had been a great six months. He had completely healed from his gunshot wound and had been back at work for a week now. Things were still going smoothly. Seth had decided to have karaoke night to help celebrate Sam's return and the return to normal life.

Andy had drug him to it. This was more her thing, but he enjoyed seeing her have fun, seeing the smile light up her face. Everybody had returned to normal and for the first time in almost a year, Sam really, truly happy. After tonight he had a feeling Andy would be as well.

Even though karaoke was not his thing, he had a surprise for her. He shook his head; he had no idea what made him want to do this, but it just seemed right. He'd gotten Oliver to sneak his name onto the list so it would be a total surprise to Andy. He'd gotten Seth to agree not to announce his name; he wanted her completely surprise because even though she hated surprises, she would love this one.

While Ollie and Noelle were lighting up the mics, he saw she had her back to the stage laughing at something her, Traci and Gail were discussing. He nodded to Seth; this was the best chance he had to get on stage without her spotting him. As Ollie and Noelle wrapped up their song, he saw Seth grin; that was his cue. It was now or never.

Seth started the music and when the girls noticed the tempo had changed they got quiet. It wasn't until Traci and Gail nudged her that she turned around and noticed him on stage. The look of shock on her face was worth it and he started singing.

_What's your all time high  
your good as it gets?  
Your hands down best  
ever make-up sex?  
What's your guilty pleasure?  
your old go to?  
Well if you ask me  
Mine would be you_

_What's your worst hangover  
your best night yet?  
Your 90 proof?  
Your Marlboro Red?  
The best damn thing  
you lucked into?  
That's easy girl,  
Mine would be you_

_Mine would be you  
Sun keeps shining  
back roads flying  
singing like crazy fools  
making up our own words  
laughing til it hurts  
Baby, if I had to choose  
my best day ever  
my finest hour  
my wildest dream come true  
mine would be you_

Sam could see the tears glistening in her eyes, the memories flashing through her mind. This song was absolutely perfect for them. He saw Traci and Gail push her towards them, so he jumped off the stage and met her halfway. He kept singing just to her surrounded by all their friends.

_What's your double dare  
your go all in?  
The craziest thing you ever did?  
Plain as your name in this tattoo  
Look on my arm  
Mine would be you_

_Mine would be you  
Sun keeps shining  
back roads flying  
singing like crazy fools  
making up our own words  
laughing til it hurts  
Baby, if I had to choose  
my best day ever  
my finest hour  
my wildest dream come true  
mine would be you_

_What's the greatest chapter  
in your book?  
Are there pages where  
it hurts to look?  
_Sam wipes the tears from her face.  
_What's the one regret  
you can't work through  
You got it baby mine would be you  
yeah you got it baby mine would be you_

_Mine would be you  
taillights fading  
daylight breaking  
standing there like a fool  
when I should've been running  
yelling out something  
to make you wanna hold on to  
the best love ever  
girl, can you tell me  
the one thing you'd rather die than loose?  
Cause mine would be you  
Mine would be you_

When he quit singing he kissed her. "Andy, it's always been just you. I never want anyone else. Everytime I hear this song, you're the only person that comes to mind. You're the only one I want to spend forever with. I know we still have things we need to work on, but I am the happiest with you." Sam got down on one knee. "Andy, mine will always be you. Will you spend the rest of your days with me making me the happiest guy around?" Sam pulled a single solitaire diamond ring out of his pocket. "Sam! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Andy squealed. Sam stood up and slipped the ring on her hand and she jumped into his arms and kissed him. It wasn't until they heard clapping and whistling did they remember where they were and broke apart.

Before he sat her down she whispered in his ear, "Mine has always been you too." He put her down and their friends surrounded them with hugs and congratulations. After a few more songs and congratulatory drinks, Andy walked up beside Sam; "Let's get out of here." Sam nodded; he knew Andy would want to celebrate at home without all their friends around. He downed his last shot and they said good-bye to their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! School has been super crazy getting ready for finals, but this week being Thanksgiving I have a little more down time. So this Chapter is definitely M! Don't like it, please don't read. This is my first M rated chapter/story so I hope I did it justice! (I read M but have never written it so her it goes…) Chapter 3 is already written so I'm hoping to get it out this week as well! Thank you for your support! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the song **_**Mine Would Be You**_

**Chapter 2: Making Love to my Love**

As soon as they got home Andy pushed Sam against the door. He pulled her legs up around his waist and spun so she was against the door. They kissed and laughed at their clumsiness. They hadn't slept together since they had been back together, so tonight was going to be special, in more than one way.

"Andy, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Sam, yes! I want to make love to you tonight!"

Sam carried her to their room. He sat her down next to the bed. Tonight he was going to take his time and make love to her just like she deserved. He slowly pulled her shirt off and then her jeans. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top. He slowly kissed her. This was new; they usually were all rush, but not tonight.

He started kissing her checks, her lips, her neck; he felt her shiver. "Sam, I love you! You and only you!" Sam grinned and kept kissing her neck and collarbone. He kissed below her ear and heard her moan. "Sam" she breathed. She tugged on his shirt and he let her pull it off. He went back to kissing her.

He kissed down her neck until he reached the top of her bra. He kissed around her bra, teasing her. He pulled the straps down and then unhooked the front clasp to free her breasts. "Andy, baby. God you're so beautiful." Andy ran her fingers through his hair. "Sam, please" she begged. He had been admiring her beauty, but hearing her pleas he went back to kissing her neck and lips. He ran his hands over her breasts while he kissed her.

He kissed down her neck again and around each breast, not kissing her nipples like she wanted. He can feel her squirming under him while he teases her. But he knows it'll be worth it in the end, so he lets her squirm some more. "Sam" she almost whines; he knows that's cue; he has her just where he wants her.

He takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks, just hard enough that she can feel his teeth, but not painful. He feels her hips push against him. He tries to keep it slow, but he can feel his control snapping as she keeps bucking under him. Andy manages to reach the button his jeans before he realizes she's getting ahead of him. "Andy, baby, I really wanted to take things slow tonight; make it all about you, but if you keep this up I won't be able to go slow." "Sam, please, I just want to feel you deep inside me. Like now!" He pulls her in for a searing kiss. "Andy" he breathes out. She gets his jeans undone and halfway down his legs. He slips his hand beneath her panties. He can feel her heat and he knows she's already wet for him. She always is.

He sits up and pulls his jeans the rest of the way off. He crawls back up on top of her. He kisses her and reaches for her panties only to discover she had already kicked them off. He kisses her hard. "Ready for me baby?" he smirks at her. He already knows the answer to that one. "Always" she breathes. He slips his hand between them to see just how wet she really was. His fingers slip between her folds and she moans "Oh! Sam!"

"Andy, baby, you're so wet." He drags his finger up and around her clit. "Saaaammmm!" He does it again and she moans. He wants to make her cum just once before he slides into her so he slowly keeps dragging his finger up and down along her clit. He slowly gets faster based on her moans; when she continually bucks against his hand he reaches full speed until she cums. "oh! Oh! Saaammmmm!" she screams. He feels her clinching around him. "That's it baby, cum for me" He sucks her nipple into his mouth and he rides out her last waves as she moans and groans. He slips one finger into and sends her straight back into another orgasm! "Sam! Fuck! Please! Oh Sam!" he rubs her clit once more and then removes his fingers.

He kisses on the lips and he spreads her legs with his knees. "Sam, please, just… please" He laughs at her inability to form complete thoughts. He rubs her clit a few more times and then slowly slips into her. He takes it slow so she can adjust; he knows it's been awhile for her and he doesn't want to hurt. Once he's all the way in he holds her still and looks deep into her eyes. He can see the love reflected back at him. He can still feel her muscles clinching from her last orgasm and he knows it will only take a few deep thrusts before he cums too. "Andy, I love you" he whispers in her ear.

He starts moving then; he has her moaning with the first stroke. "That's it baby! Let me in all the way." "Sam oh Sam!" she yells. "Andy, baby, your so wet and tight. Oh fuck Andy!" He can feel her orgasm building and knows he won't be far behind her. He reaches between them an d starts rubbing her clit. "Sam, oh shit, Sam. I won't last." "I know, baby, I know. Just let go for me." He angles his hips just right so that he hits her g-spot with each thrust at the same time he rubs her clit.

Her walls clinch around him so tight; it only takes two more thrusts before he comes too. He rides out her waves of pleasure before he collapses beside her. He pulls her in tight and whispers, "I love you so much Andy. I can't wait until I make you my wife." They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

It isn't until much later that Sam realizes they forgot protection…

**A/N: I know I'm a horrible person for ending there, but the next chapter is written and I will try my best to get it out this week! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! The week of Thanksgiving ended up being busier than I thought, and then last weeks had I had finals, but thankfully all that is done & updates should become more frequent! Thank you for sticking it out with me! This chapter does have a time jump because that is the only way I could work it out.. I'm going to add Christmas to this story as well because it is so close to Christmas, and Christmas is my favorite time of the year! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the song **_**Mine Would Be You**_

**Chapter 3: The Wait is Over!**

**2 months later…**

They had finally set a date for their wedding. It was going to be the weekend before Christmas so they could have the whole week of Christmas off to spend together. Christmas Eve and Day would be spent with their families, but the rest of the time was all theirs. Their wedding was just about a month away and Andy was excited! They had moved in together a week after their engagement and they were truly happy with one another. They weren't sure if she was pregnant or not, and Andy had mixed feelings about it. On one hand she was excited about the idea of having Sam's baby, but on the other, she really wanted to be married first, and she was afraid of becoming her mom.

Sam had tried to reassure her that no matter what they would be happy, but she could tell he really wanted her to be pregnant. He'd told her over and over what a good mom she would be, and she was starting to get used to the idea. They were both currently working day shift and they had developed a routine. Sam would let Andy start getting ready while he fixed breakfast. If he got up early enough he could sometimes join her while she was still in the shower. Lately though, Andy complained of constantly being tired and wanting to sleep more, so they usually ended up rushed.

Andy had the day off, and Sam decided to make her her favorite omelet and bring it to her in bed. He had to go in to work to wrap up some paperwork from yesterday, but after that he was coming home to spend the day with Andy. He sat the food down on the bedside table and crawled back into bed beside her. "Morning Sleepyhead," he kissed her has he said this. She rolled over and looked at him with a small smile. She loved waking up with him every morning.

She felt sick so she bolted out of bed and ran for the bathroom. This was the second time this week, and she was beginning to wonder if she had caught the flu. Sam followed and held her hair out the way while she was sick. He handed her a cold washcloth once she was done and went to get her some sprite.

"Andy, are you okay?" "I think so." "Honey, do you think…?" He couldn't finish his thought because they both had tried to avoiding thinking it could be true. They both wanted kids, so they would be happy if she was pregnant, but he knew Andy sort of wanted to be married first. They still had a month until the wedding, and he knew they couldn't wait until then to find out. "Sam… I just… I don't know." He pulled her in tight for a hug. "I can pick up a test on my way home if you want me to." She simply nodded.

He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. Once she was settled, he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Go back to sleep babe. If you don't feel better while I'm gone just call and I'll come right home." She smiled and nodded at him. "I'll be fine. Go finish that paperwork you love so much." He chuckled and gave a kiss then headed to work.

**A few hours later…**

"Sam, I'm scared." "I know, honey, me too. But if there is a baby in here," he placed his hand over her stomach, "I'll be ecstatic! I never thought I would have kids until I met you, but once I met you I realized you were the only person I wanted kids with." He hugged her tight. He could feel tears wetting his shirt. "Andy, listen to me. You ARE NOT your mom. You are going to be the best mom our kids could ever have. Now go take the test so we can go eat lunch and end all this uncertainty." She nodded and pulled away from him.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Well?" "It says we have to wait like five minutes." "Okay then, let's go eat lunch and then we'll come back later." He led her to the kitchen and got out the food from the diner he had picked up on his way. He got them both soup because he wasn't sure how she was feeling and he hoped it would help her feel mostly better. After they finished eating they went to watch TV. Andy was thinking of the test. She wanted to know but at the same time she didn't. What if she turned out just like her mother? She never wanted to be like that, but what if it was generic? All these thoughts were rushing through her mind and Sam could tell she was over thinking things.

"If it makes you feel better I'll go look at it," he whispered to her. "You are nothing like your mother, so you have no worries. We're in this together either way. We will be okay!" "I know; I'm just scared." He pulled her in for a hug. "Stay right here I'll go look." She nodded.

Sam walked to the bathroom and got the test off the sink. He was surprised. He carried back to the living room. "Well?" Andy asked. Sam turned the test stick around to her. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Sam." "It's okay honey I promise." "Sam, we're going to be parents." "Yes, yes we are and you know what. I'm extremely happy about it. Sure the timing is a little off but it will be fine. We will be fine. Just think we'll have a little McNally running around before long." That got a laugh out of her which is what he was hoping for. "We will be okay." He pulled her in for a hug and he kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips.

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for the wait. Like I said I am on break now so hopefully I can update more. I was originally going to leave it as a cliffhanger on whether she was pregnant or not but since I made you wait so long I figured I would just go ahead with it. I know some probably wanted them to be married first, and in a way I did too, but at the same time, I was ready to write a story with a McSwarek baby. So hope you enjoyed & next chapter should be out soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

***Heads up: M rated at the end***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the song **_**Mine Would Be You**_

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

Thanksgiving was the next week, and it went off without a hitch. They had decided to have all their family and friends over for Thanksgiving dinner. Andy helped Sam cook and by 6 p.m. all their friends plus Andy's day and Sam's sister and her family were there. Once dinner was served and everyone was mostly done eating, Sam spoke up. "I know we all have so much to be thankful for this year, but Andy and I are especially thankful for your love and support." "Yes we are," Andy agreed, "and we wanted to let you all know that we have set a date for the wedding." "Yay!" Traci squealed. Sam said, "We are getting married the weekend before Christmas and we have some more news to share." Andy and Sam shared a smile. "Go ahead sweetheart; I know you wanted to tell them." "Andy?  
Traci and Gail said together.

"So, we are expecting!" All the girls let out a squeal and the guys passed around congratulations. Once everyone settled back down, Andy continued. "We think I'm due the end of May or first of June, but I have an appointment next week to find out for sure." Everybody was extremely happy for them. Everyone finished eating, and pitched in cleaning off the table. Once all the dishes were done and everybody had said goodnight, Sam pulled Andy in for a kiss.

"Andy, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so lucky." "Same here Sam. I never realized I could be this happy until I met you, and even though I had wanted to be married first, I'm very happy we are going to be parents." Sam smiled. "Have you thought about if you want to be a boy or girl?" he asked. "A little. What about you." "I'd be happy either way as long as he or she is healthy." "Same here." Andy leaned in to kiss him once more before they went to bed for the night.

**Next week:**

Frank had agreed to let stay on the streets until she was further along. She'd also stayed on day shift. Her doctor's appointment was scheduled for after shift, and she was getting excited. She really hoped they would get to hear their baby's heartbeat. She secretly wanted a little boy that would look just like Sam, but at the same time, she wanted a little girl that would have Sam wrapped around her little finger.

Right before the end of shift, she went to find Sam to make sure he would still be able get away this afternoon for her appointment. She found him at his desk working on some paperwork. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey." "Hey, sweetheart." "You going to be free to go?" "Of course. Just let me finish this one page and I'll be free." "Good. I'll go get changed." "Okay."

Andy went to the locker room and started changing. Sam finished that one page. "Thanks Nash for finishing out the day." "No problem, Swarek, but I expect a full report tomorrow on what the doctor says." "You got it." He smiled and left. He met Andy outside the locker room. "You ready?" she smiled and nodded and grabbed his hand.

They got to hear the baby's heartbeat and found out she was due June 16th. It would be January before they could find out what they were having.

Once they got home, Sam carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top. He stopped at her stomach and placed gentle kisses all over. "I already love you little one. Daddy will always be here to protect you and love you." Andy couldn't help but smile. She had finally come to terms with being a mom, and she was beyond thrilled. Sam kissed his way up her body. He removed her shirt as he went.

He placed kisses up her neck and over her and face and then her lips. "Sam, can we..?" "I cleared it with the doctor before we left. We're all good." Andy let out a giggle. She couldn't help herself. Sam kept kissing and kissing until he could feel her start to squirm. Her kissed down and released her breasts. He could tell they were already getting bigger, but he didn't mind. He kissed around but never once kissed her over-sensitive nipples. He kissed down her stomach again.

He unsnapped her jeans and pulled them off. He kissed down one leg and then back up the other. He kissed all the way up to her lips. He slipped one hand between her legs. He could feel she was already wet for him. "Andy," he groaned out. "Sam, I'm not going to be able to wait." "I know, baby, I know." He couldn't help but chuckle at her impatience. He pulled her panties off and quickly undressed himself.

He crawled back on top and she wrapped her legs around him. He slowly pushed into her. He could feel her walls clinch around him. "Sam, oh, Sam, please." He pushed a little deeper. He started sliding in and out, in and out. When we could feel their orgasm building, he bent his head and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. "Oh, Sam, Sam, Sam" she moaned. "That's it baby," he mumbled as he moved to her other nipple. "Sam, I'm.." he sucked her other nipple in and she lost all thought except for the need to cum. He pushed just a little deeper and felt her muscles clinch tighter. "That's it Andy. Cum for me baby."

He pushed in and out a few more times and kept sucking her nipple. "Sam, I'm, I'm, oooooohhhh Sam!" she screamed. Sam felt her cum around him. A few more deep thrusts and he came too. Afterwards they laid snuggled in bed. "Andy, I love you so much." "I know, Sam. I love you so much too." He laid his hand protectively over her stomach. Andy placed hers on top of his and they fell asleep.

**A/N: So there is chapter 4. I know it wasn't much, but it was just a filler chapter until the wedding, which will be up next chapter. I have never had children (although I plan to someday) so that is why I left out the details of the doctor's appointment. After the wedding and Christmas, they will find out if it's a boy or girl because I am still deciding. So be sure to let me know what you want :) stay tuned for the next chapter and as always thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**P.S. I had to babysit yesterday and today so any mistakes are all mine. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys! Christmas snuck up on me faster than I had planned so I didn't get this chapter out when I wanted! This chapter was a little hard to write because when I originally wrote it out I thought I was getting a ring for Christmas but when I didn't it kinda dropped my spirits. So typing out their wedding was tough. & my phone is messed up right now so since I couldn't use it I thought I would use this time to type out this chapter & maybe the next. The next one should be out by no later than the end of the week! This is the wedding, & their first Christmas is next chapter! This is an M story so no more heads-up… I don't think it's necessary to be warned each time.. (Unless you just like the warnings & then let me know when you review or pm me! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the song **_**Mine Would Be You**_

**Chapter 5: The Wedding!**

It was the day before the wedding. Sam and Andy had the day off, but all their friends had to work and would be off in time for the rehearsal at 6. Andy was three months now and luckily she wasn't showing yet. Traci was her matron-of-honor, and Gail, Chloe and Noelle were her bridesmaids. Oliver was the best man, and Chris, Dov, and Frank were groomsman.

They were going to include a picture of Jerry somewhere near the front; she hadn't worked all the details out yet, but they wanted him to be a part of their special day! Andy had picked red and white for the color since it was a Christmas-y wedding. The bouquets would be red and white roses. The guys would wear their dress uniforms, just because she loved the way Sam looked in his.

The rehearsal went off without a hitch and left Andy more excited than nervous. After the rehearsal dinner, the girls whisked Andy away to Traci's, and the guys went back to Sam and Andy's house. The girls played silly wedding games Chloe and Gail found online, and the drinking was kept to a minimum since Andy couldn't drink. While over at the guys, they decided to play poker and drink, but not enough to receive hangovers in the morning. The wedding was set for 11 am.

The next morning, the girls got up early and went for hair and make-up appointments, while the guys started getting ready. Sam was packing their bags for their brief honeymoon because he'd kept it a surprise from Andy. Once the guys were ready, the photographer showed up to get a few shots of the guys while the girls finished getting ready. Once the girls were ready, they oohed and ahhed over how beautiful Andy looked! "You'll knock Swarek on his ass," Gail announced. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. The photographer met the girls at the church and got several shots of the gorgeous bride.

Tommy came to collect his daughter and marveled at the sight she made. "Oh honey, you're stunning," he said with tears in his eyes. "Thanks, daddy." The girls all gave Andy a hug as the collected their bouquets and went out the door. "Are you ready princess?" Andy gave her dad a big smile and a nod. Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes.

The girls walked down the aisle one by one and once Traci reached her spot at the front, the music changed to the traditional wedding march. Everyone stood as Tommy started down the aisle with Andy. She only had eyes for Sam and he for her. The photographer agreed to capture a picture of Sam's face when he saw her for the first time. When they reached Sam, she could see unshed tears in his eyes. "You're so beautiful baby," he whispered to her.

The minister read some scripture, music played as they poured their unity sand into a shadow box containing a picture of the two of them. Then the vows:

"I, Samuel Swarek, take you, Andrea McNally, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do us part." "Andy," the minister promted.

"I, Andrea McNally, take you, Samuel Swarek, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do us part."

They had slipped their rings on as they were saying their vows. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sam, you may kiss your bride." Sam pulled her in for a searing kiss, and they didn't pull apart until they heard their friends and family clapping. Andy blushed when they pulled apart and Sam laughed. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek." Sam took her hand and out the church they went followed by their friends and family. After the photographer had captured what seemed like a thousand pictures, they escaped to their reception.

Their first dance would be to _Mine Would Be You _because they had unofficially claimed it as their song. While they danced Sam softly sang the lyrics to her. When they were done he dipped her and swept her back up to another searing kiss. After several dances and cake, Sam decided it was time to take his bride on their mini-getaway. Traci took Andy to change to into a more suitable travel dress while Sam talked with some of the guys. They would be home for Christmas so that they gave them two days to escape. They would have a few days after Christmas as well. They had the whole week off, and they were really looking forward to their alone time.

All their guests blew bubbles at them as they left because it was the easiest and required virtually no clean-up. Sam was a little surprised to see his truck decorated. Everyone knew how much he prided/loved his truck, but right now he was too happy to care. Once they were on their way, Andy began asking where they were going. "You'll just have to trust me because it's a surprise." Andy sighed. She knew she wouldn't get it out of him so she decided to sit back and enjoy the ride.

It wasn't until they were almost there that she realized they were going to Oliver's cabin. She was so excited that Sam had picked to go there because the cabin was remote enough they could escape, but close enough that they would be able to easily return on time for Christmas without cutting one day short.

Sam carried all their bags in and then carried Andy through the door and on to the bedroom. Celery had been by earlier and stocked supplies for them, but right now, a bubble bath with his wife is just what Sam wanted. _Wife_ he thought. He really liked the sound of that.

"So, Mrs. Swarek, how does a bubble bath sound?" "Excellent Mr. Swarek," Andy giggled. He sat her down on the bed; "Wait right here & I'll come back when it's ready." Andy nodded. After a few minutes Sam returned; he helped her get out of the travel dress. Traci had kept her wedding gown & promised to keep it safe until they returned. Sam carried her into the bathroom. She was amazed to see candles lit around the tub and rose petals scattered everywhere.

He got sown in the tub and then helped her in. He sat her down so that her back was to his chest. This was the most relaxing feeling. "MMMMM this is nice," Andy said. "Sure is. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." Sam started massaging her neck and leaving tiny kisses as he went. "Sam," Andy groaned. "What?" he asked with a laugh in his voice. He knew he was turning her on, but he wouldn't admit it.

He reached around and started playing with her breasts. "Saaaammm," Andy moaned again. "Like that baby?" Sam asked. Andy could only nod. He kept kissing her neck and shoulders and behind her ear all the while tweaking her nipples over and over. Andy was so turned on. She just wanted to touch her all over. "Sam please," Andy begged. "Please what?" he whispered in her ear. "Please touch me, everywhere," she begged.

He left one hand to play with her nipple, while the other skimmed down her body. "Is this what you want baby?" he asked. "Yes yes yes please." Sam chuckled. He started stroking between her legs while playing with one nipple and then the other. "S-Saaaammmmm," Andy moaned. "That's it baby. I know you want to cum for me," he huskily whispered against her ear. Andy moaned in response.

Sam slipped one finger inside and then added another while leaving his thumb to rub her clit. "Sam, oh Sam," Andy practically screamed. "I know baby, I know. Open your eyes and look outside. It's snowing." Andy opened her eyes and saw big snowflakes falling outside. This was how she always imagined her honeymoon; being snowed in somewhere in the mountains in a log cabin. Sam pushed his fingers a little deeper and rubbed her clit over and over. Her head was thrown back on his shoulder as she moaned with each thrust of his finger.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered. He pushed his fingers as deep as they would reach and he felt her tighten around him. "That's it baby; let go for me." He rubbed her clit a little faster and he felt her bucking against his hand. He felt her tighten even more and knew she was riding out her orgasm when she screamed his name. He rode out the final waves with her and slowly slipped his fingers out. "That was great," she said. Sam just chuckled in her ear. By now the water was cold, so they finished their bubble bath and went to bed.

After several more rounds of mind-blowing sex, they both feel asleep. Their two-day getaway was spent eating good home-cooked food, playing in the snow, taking bubble baths, making love and sleeping. Andy was sad they had to leave, but at the same time she was excited because it was Christmas and she loved Christmas like a child. She couldn't wait for their gift exchange Christmas Day.

**A/N: Welcome to the bottom. Again so sorry it took so long to get out. If my phone remains broke the rest of the night, I might get the next chapter out tonight. If not be looking for it Thursday/Friday. Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and will have a very Happy New Year! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you so so so so very much for the reviews, favorites, and follows to this story! It means a lot! I've been re-watching episodes of RB starting with Season 1 and not surprisingly I feel the same way every other time I've seen the episodes. I'll be McSwarek forever I reckon! Thankfully I'm going to get this update out just like I promised ;) School starts back next week so I will do my best to update as much as possible! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or the song **_**Mine Would Be You**_

**Chapter 6: Christmas!**

They travelled home Christmas Eve, and when they got home, it had begun to snow. They were having dinner with Tommy that night and Tommy was giving them their gifts so they could spend Christmas Day with Sarah and her family. Andy was looking forward to Christmas with her new niece and nephew. She knew what it was like to be excited for Christmas as a child and she was looking forward to experiencing it with them!

Tommy insisted on cooking everything, so Sam and Andy weren't surprised to find him in the kitchen when they got there. "Hey kids! Supper's almost ready." "Smells good, Dad." "Thanks sweetie. Did you have a good trip?" "Yes, yes we did." Andy shared a smile with Sam. Tommy gave Andy a hug and gently patted her small baby bump. Then he shook Sam's hand before returning to the stove. "Well, y'all just go sit at the table and I'll being it all out." "You sure you don't need any help Dad?" "I'm sure, honey. Now go sit." "Ok, ok." Andy chuckled and joined Sam at the table.

After dinner, they went to open presents. Sam and Andy got Tommy a copy of their wedding album and some new flannel shirts. Tommy got some onesies for the baby, and gave Andy a gift card for a maternity shop for when she needed new clothes. Tommy got Sam a new flat screen tv! They stayed at Tommy's until 11, when they announced they were tired from travelling and probably needed to get home. Tommy helped them load everything into the truck, and then hugged them both. While hugging Sam he whispered, "I'll bring it over first thing in the morning." Sam just nodded. He was glad Tommy agreed to help him with Andy's present.

Once they had everything inside at home, Sam carried Andy upstairs to their room. They snuggled under the covers, both too tired for anything but sleep. Sam could tell Andy was excited for tomorrow morning, but she was so she couldn't help but fall asleep.

Christmas morning dawned with a fresh snowfall and Sam making pancakes and eggs for Andy. He was glad she was able to eat again in the mornings without getting sick. When Andy woke up alone, she raced down the stairs being careful not to fall. "Sam?" she called. "In the kitchen," he answered. Andy went into the kitchen to find Sam dishing up breakfast. "Presents first?" she asked. "Nope. My impatient wife, we're going to eat first while it's still warm, then we'll open presents." "Fine," Andy huffed. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her.

After they ate, they went to the living room to open presents. Sam let Andy open her presents first because he could see the excitement bubbling out of her. Andy opened a new dress Sam had seen her eyeing one day. It was in his favorite color, blue. Then in a small box was a set of keys. "Sam, what's this?" Andy asked. "Go look." Sam grinned at her. Andy took the keys to the front door, and let out a squeal. Outside set a brand new Nissan Murano. Sam came up behind her just then. "Sam, did you buy that for me?" "Yep. Figured you would need a way around once the baby came." Andy turned around in his arms and gave him the biggest smile he had seen since they had heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Inside is the car seat you said you wanted the last time we went shopping as well," he whispered. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss lasted until the need for air became too great. "How did I get so lucky?" Andy whispered. He just shrugged and smiled at her. "Your turn," Andy called as she took off for the living room again. The first box he opened had some new shirts; next was a new knife; and the last box held a onesie that said: "Daddy's Little Rookie." The outfit was just perfect.

"Andy, it's… it's perfect," Sam said. Sam pulled her in for several more kisses. "This has been the best Christmas ever." "I couldn't agree more, baby." Once they cleaned up the living room, they went upstairs to get ready to go to Sarah's. As Andy was finishing up getting ready, the doorbell rang. Sam answered it to see Sarah, Tyler, and the kids on the porch. "Surprise!" Sarah said. "What are y'all doing here?" "Well aren't you gonna let us in little brother." "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Come on in." Sarah hugged him on the way by. "We thought since y'all have travelled a lot the last couple days we would surprise you." "Well okay. I'll go get Andy then." Sarah nodded. "Em, Landon, go put the presents under the tree please. And NO PEAKING!" The kids raced for the living room, and Sam went upstairs.

"Sam, what's going on?" Andy asked. "Well, Sarah, Ty and the kids came here for Christmas to surprise us." "Let's go celebrate then." Andy smiled and kissed him as they started down the steps.

Once they got downstairs, the kids were playing a game on the iPad they got for Christmas and Sarah was in the kitchen. "We just brought leftovers from last night. We didn't plan on staying all day so we figured it was easier than trying to cook. We figured we would stay a couple hours then head back so y'all can enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Hope you don't mind." Sarah smiled at them. "Sure Sis not a problem." "Why don't we go open presents first," Andy suggested.

They joined Ty and the kids in the living room. After all the presents had been opened and they had eaten, Sarah and Tyler went and got one more present. They came back in carrying a crib that looked eerily similar to the one Sam had as a baby. "Sis, what's this?" Sam asked. "Well baby brother, I thought you and Andy might like to have a crib for the baby, and since I got this out of storage and used with my two, I thought you might like to use it for my niece or nephew." Sarah smiled. Andy had tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you Sarah," Andy whispered. "I know, I know Sammy that you try to forget your childhood, and I don't blame you because I did the same, but I thought you might like this one good thing to pass on. Make new memories with." Sam pulled Sarah in for a hug. "Thank you Sis. It's prefect." Sam and Ty carried it to the spare room to store until Andy and Sam made a nursery.

After Sarah, Tyler, Emmalee, and Landon left, Sam and Andy curled up on the couch watching a Christmas movie. "It's been the best Christmas ever," Andy said. "Sure has," Sam agreed. "The next best present will be finding out what the baby is." "I know, baby, I know." Sam had his hand splayed across her small bump. "Just a few more weeks and we'll know. January 20th will be here before you know it babe." Sam gently rubbed circles on her belly. He kissed the top of her head. "Come on sleepy head. It's been a long day. Time for you and our little one to rest." Sam pulled her up off the couch and then carried her to bed. She was asleep by the time her head it the pillow.

**A/N: Welcome to the bottom. I know it's shorter than normal, but I got called in to work early and I wanted to make sure this chapter got out on time. Hope all of you had wonderful holidays & will tell me what you think of this chapter. Next up will be the gender reveal! :-) **


End file.
